A glitch in the system
by quebecprim
Summary: In the hopes of finding her missing uncle and discovering the circumstances behind is by Rose decides to follow the directions he left her in his last e never expected to find her old friends and four androids inside a secrete laboratory under a vacant field.But will she be able to overcome the challenges ahead of her or will she lose everything? android au
1. Chapter 1

A bug in the system chapter 1 the shed

 **hey everyone Quebecprim here . So this is my second story but im still learning so please cope with me. And for those who where waiting for the next chapter of agent of Schnee ,sorry its dead, yea school got in the way and I couldn't writ properly. but this time its different I already have tree chapter written for this . So without further ado lets begin a bug in the system.**

 **i dont own rwby its own by Rooster Teeth, Fullscreen and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Every time Ruby looked out of the taxi's windows all she could see were wheat fields stretching as far as the eye could see. At first when she asked the driver to take her to the middle of nowhere no questions asked, he had obviously said no but when she offered to pay double rate he asked her which station would she like to listen to for the long ride.

Believing there was still a couple of minutes left before she reached her destination, Ruby decided to dig into her backpack and pull out the cause of her improvise road trip. A small envelope with the words ''to: Ruby from: Qrow'' written on it. She fond the thing the doorstep of her dorm at the V.I.T (Vale Institute of Technology) a month after her uncle Qrow disappeared. There was no stamp , meaning it must have been delivered by on of his contacts. Inside there was a letter, a map and three odd computer chip, a pale one whit a stylish blue W, a black one with a wild purple B and a yellow one with a flaming Y. She extracted the letter and unfold it and began to re read it again to be sure she didn't miss any important details.

It read as follow:

 ** _Dear Ruby if you are reading this letter it means that a month ago I was either captured or killed. Which also mean I never got the chance to talk to you about the circumstance of you dad's death and the real reason why your sister disappeared. You're probably too young to understand everything that will happen in the next few days, but you'll find everything you need to know inside the main computer of your parent's old lab. Inside the envelope you will find a map that will lead you to it. You need to identify yourself to the security system by giving her this letter. Also inside the facility, you will find a few other surprises that I'm sure you'll enjoyed._**

 ** _Goodbye Ruby, you where like a daughter to me_**

 ** _The queen as pawns but we have knights._**

 ** _Below the text was a digital barcode for the security system to scan._**

Her uncle had been her legal guardian following her father's death ten years ago. Her parents were both leading experts in the field of robotics and artificial intelligence. who met while working at the Schnee electronics company. Her mother had died during childbirth and when she was six, her father was killed by people who wanted to steal his researched for military purposes. Ruby also had half sister called Yang who was almost nine years her elder. The tall blond and her friends Blake and Weiss use to babysits Ruby all the time. But when their father died and ruby moved in with Qrow, yang disappeared. She remembered crying in her sleep waiting in vain for her father to put her to bed while telling her about his day at work. She longed her sister's strong but warm hugs, she always used to give her. It's been almost ten years but she still wondered why she left her alone.

She was getting close to tears when the driver pulled her out of her daydream.

''You okay miss?'' He asked sounding concerned.

''Yes, why'd you asked?'' she responded sweeping her sleeve over her eyes.

'' Well you looked disturbed and your eye where getting all wet.'' He looked her in the eyes from the Rear-view mirror. ''I don't want to drop off someone in the middle of nowhere during a emotional breakdown.'' he added chuckling

''Its nothing just old memories of my family.'' she responded.

''good or bad memories?''

'' a bit of both , a bit of both.'' the second time she whispered it to herself while playing with the red tip of her black hair

* * *

A few minutes later, the cab had dropped her off in front a field. When he was out of sight she pullout the map on her scroll and started to walk in the direction that was indicated to her. After a while, she spotted something poking out the sea of golden grass. She ran as fast as her leg could humanly carry her. When she finished her sprint she was confronted with a small storage shed made rusted plate of corrugated metal. She slowly opened the door to make sure there was nothing that could potentially fall on her. When she was certain it was empty, she walked in. Once she was inside, the door slammed behind her, leaving her in complete darkness.

Ruby was getting a little scared and was starting to regret her decision to come here in the first place, Until she saw a blue computer screen activating with the words ' _Red like roses..._ ' flashing rapidly. Under the screen a small keyboard popped out from the wall.

She chuckled a little when she recognized the first verse of the lullaby her father used to sing to her. Without even thinking, our protagonist brushed of the accumulated spider webs and dust that gathered over the years to type in the missing words, ' _fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest'._

After she pressed the enter key, the screen went black leaving her in complete darkness. Then the whole cabin shook and a circular handrail rose around her leaving only one gap opposite do the door. She could feel the back and front wall rising around her as the small platform she was standing on slowly descended down the bowels of the earth. She heard a loud creaking noise like the sound of hold machinery coming back to life after being neglected for years. When the creaking stopped she could hear the sound of a small motor coming from a camera of the wall. A shiver ran down her spine as she had the odd feeling of being observed.

A few second later the lift arrived at is destination and stopped moving. still in plunge in darkness she remembered she still had her scroll and pulled it out to activate the flashlight app in the hope of finding a light switch somewhere. When she couldn't find one she started to walk down the corridor.

She heard some weird mechanical sound coming from down the hall . The sound kept getting closer and louder until it stopped around a corner . Her respiration was getting ragged as the fear of what was in the dark was building up inside her. Ruby hoped that whatever it was would be friendly. She had her answer when she saw this thing connecting itself to the charger port of her scroll and draining the battery in mere second before ripping it from her hands.

''hello anyone there?'' she called out hoping for a response. Her only answer was the sounds approaching once again with an ominous green light now add to it. Because of the sound and the light, her mind could only think that what was approaching was one of those robot from from some hold science fiction movies. But instead of the big clunky robot she was expecting what she saw surprised her.

A few feet down the corridor stood a girl around her age. She was wearing a gray green dress over a brownish gray shirt and a pair of black stockings that ended where the skirt starts. The girl cheeks where doted with freckles. Her short red air was held in place by a large crooked bow behind her head. Glowing green lines sparsely scattered around her outfit ,illuminated the space around her. But what was odd about her was the fact the her eyes seam to glow the same color as her outfit.

'' he-hello'' ruby greeted the girl still a little freak out by what append but still happy to see **.**

''Salutation intruder.'' she responded.

Before ruby was able to process what the girl said, something hit the side of her head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

 **please review( I really need your feedback ) , follow and come back next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 intruder

an:

the cover wit penny is from AikiYun and Al-Fatman on deviantart and just to clarifies when the story switch to the POV of a cybernetic character the story will told in first person and is going to be describe similarly to a terminator HUD (head up display, Google it for a good example) only instead of red it will be the character's main color.

 **in bold =** **computer** **data appearing in their field of vision**

 **ps cover art by AikiYun and colored by Al-Fatman**

 **(penny pov)**

 _ **fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Activation code valid.**

 **Booting sequence in progress.**

 **0%  
**

 **Running system diagnostics.**

 **10%  
**

 **20%  
**

 **30%**

 **40%  
**

 **System diagnostics complete.**

 **Connecting to mainframe.**

 **60%  
**

 **75%**

 **80%  
**

 **90%  
**

 **mainframe connected**

 **99%  
**

 **Booting sequence complete.**

 **All systems are combat ready.**

 **Security and defense android online**

 **Receiving live feed from optical sensors.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes she saw she was inside a large room containing only a massif computer and her recharge station. A white viewfinder appears collecting data when she focused on something .

* * *

 **Main lift activated.**

 **Unknown lifeform** **detected.**

 **Estimated threat level.**

 **Unknown.**

 **Receiving live feed from main lift camera.**

* * *

A black square appears in the upper right corner of her field of vision.

* * *

 **Switching camera to night vision.**

* * *

In a flash of white, the black square started to show what appear to be the inside of an elevator with a girl inside of it. The screen then starts to expand, taking the right half of her view. The viewfinder then focus on the girl before shifting into a dotted line around her.

* * *

 **humanoid female**

 **Height – 5'2"**

 **build – slime**

 **estimated age – 16 year old**

 **no apparent weapon detected.**

 **Identity unknown, no match found from current database.**

 **Controlled interrogation condition required for further information.**

* * *

The video from the camera shifted back to its original size and position.

* * *

 **Activating capture mode**

* * *

She walks out of the room and down a corridor to great the intruder. Nothing append for almost a minute until a new message appeared.

* * *

 **Main lift as reach its destination.**

* * *

The video feed once again expanded to show her a better view of what was happening.

* * *

 **Opening main lift door.**

* * *

When the door opened the girl pulled out a device from her backpack and exited the lift. The android switched to a hallway camera while refocusing her sight on the device she was holding. 

* * *

**Scroll: multipurpose communication devise.**

 **Brand: Schnee electronics company**

 **Device threat level : 50%.**

 **Sending string to neutralize device.**

* * *

In a mechanical sound the panel on her back opened. Just like a snake, a wire came out of the opening while slowly moving its connecter from side to side. In a blink of an eye It shot into the darkness.

* * *

 **Sting connected.**

 **Hacking scroll.**

 **Scroll information downloaded.**

 **Retrieving Scroll.**

* * *

When she felt her "string" connecting to the scroll and retrieving it, a yelp of surprise could be heard from around the corner followed by the sound of a scared voice calling out for someone.

* * *

 **Reconnecting string to weapon system.**

 **Activating main weapon.**

 **Setting main weapon to blunt mode.**

* * *

She finally close the distance and was now face to face with the intruder.

'' he-hello'' the girl said in shaky voice.

* * *

 **Possible greetings:**

 **Hi.**

 **Sup.**

 **Hello.**

 **How are you?**

 **Fuck you asshole!**

 **EXTERMINATE!**

 **Salutation intruder.**

* * *

"Salutation intruder." she respond and at the same time she sent one of her weapons to neutralize the intruder.


End file.
